Molded air ducts are well known in the art and are located in vehicle instrument panels for directing conditioned air into a passenger compartment. Typically, molded air ducts contain a plurality of attachment points which require mechanical fasteners, such as push pins or clips made from plastic or metal, to secure the air duct to the vehicle structure.
However, the use of mechanical fasteners undesirably require that additional parts be used during air duct assembly, thus adding to the overall cost of the assembly. Assembly cost is further impacted because use of the mechanical fasteners increases the complexity and time required to assemble the components.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a molded air duct that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured. Further, the air duct should provide a simple and quick method for attachment to a vehicle structure.